


Countin' One Two Three

by Minxchester (ComeAlongPond14)



Series: A Criminally Hot Love Story [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom!Cas, Breathplay, Comeplay, D/s themes, Deepthroating, Dominance, Face-Fucking, Facials, Hotel Sex, Human!Castiel - Freeform, Kind-of Wincest, M/M, Mild S&M, Multi, Rimming, Snowballing, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Top!Sam, Wincestiel - Freeform, human!Cas, minor breathplay, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 16:24:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3902950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComeAlongPond14/pseuds/Minxchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which Sam and Dean Winchester are not relatively moral hunters who travel around saving people, but are instead road-tripping, bank-robbing, diner-dining rogues with nothing but their car, a slightly-too-intimate sibling relationship, and a passion for double-teaming cute waiters.</p><p>Kind of like the one they just met, with messy brown hair and big blue eyes, and a liking for being shared.</p><p>(Title, fittingly, is from "3" by Britney Spears)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Countin' One Two Three

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the attraction I felt to Crime-Spree!Leviathan!Sam&Dean as demonstrated in the photo below, as well as a recent interest in fics that blur the lines between voyeurism and participation. Not sure how I feel about Wincest, but there you are.
> 
> Edit 1/3/16: I got very, very sucked into Wincest. Very. #soulmates

The next city Dean had circled on his map was Sioux Falls, South Dakota. Sam had argued with him; he swore he could remember one of Dad’s old hunting pals living there, and God knew they didn’t need someone who’d known Dad from his Marine days--and had probably been around when they were kids--possibly stumbling onto them during a job.

Dean had ignored his objection, naturally, promising that they’d make it a quickie. “Come on, two days, max,” he’d insisted. “We get in, choose the target, get some shut-eye, hit it, and split. Anyone we know ‘cause of Dad wouldn’t recognize us now, anyway,” he’d added with a shrug. Then he returned to checking their weapons, hands running expertly over the automatic that was never far from his side. “Unless they stalk the FBI’s most wanted list.”

And that was how they’d ended up in Annie’s Diner on the main street of Sioux Falls, a block away from the bank they’d identified as their best bet for a spontaneous job like this. The coffee was atrocious, but the burgers weren’t half bad, and there was fresh pie from the smell of it, so they’d deemed it acceptable and settled into a corner booth.

Sam was looking around the brightly lit little restaurant with a dry smile. “This is exactly the kind of place we’d have hit back when we first started,” he commented, taking a sip of the coffee and wrinkling his nose at the taste.

Dean smirked around a mouthful of his Midwestern Barbeque Burger. “Yeah, I’m glad we outgrew diner jobs,” he agreed, swiping a hand across his lips. “Though it might be kind of fun, for nostalgia sake.” He glanced around, taking in the small number of guests occupying the place, equating to minimum cash pull. “Maybe we should dine and dash?” he suggested with a wry smile. “How are we on cash, anyway?”

His brother shrugged. “We’re fine. Still got close to a thousand from the last job. Enough for the hotel here, and food. Should get gas too, before we leave tomorrow.” Absently he flipped through the salad on his own plate, mixing the dressing in. “And while I appreciate your impulsiveness, dining and dashing is actually more of a douche move than nostalgic.” He nodded toward their waiter, a young brunette guy currently hidden behind the beverage station. “They basically only get paid in tips. The cost of our meal would probably get docked from whatever he gets tonight.”

Dean snorted derisively, but after a moment he had to nod in acquiescence, before continuing his meal with a level of enthusiasm that bordered on obscene. Sam would have laughed at him, but he was more than used to Dean’s love for greasy fast food.

Their waiter came by after a few more quiet minutes of eating, wearing a tired but pleasant smile. His dark brown hair was ruffled into disorder, as if he was constantly running his hands through it, and his pretty blue eyes were contrasted by dark circles that betrayed his weariness. “You boys need anything else?” he asked, his voice surprisingly sincere for someone working the night shift at a cheap diner.

Dean’s smile cranked up in voltage, and Sam barely had time to duck his face in bemusement before the poor guy was struck with full-voltage flirting from the older Winchester brother. “Well, I’d absolutely love some of that fresh apple pie, to go,” Dean said in a confiding tone, leaning toward the waiter with a cocky grin. “And if you’d like to jot your number down on the box for me, handsome, that is completely okay, too.”

For full effect, he went ahead and added a wink, and Sam had to resist the urge to roll his eyes and smack his brother. He knew Dean’s type, and if the waiter fit the bill, then Sam would no doubt like him, too, but when Dean tried to play someone to get what he wanted...well, it was embarrassing no matter how cute they were.

The smile on the waiter’s face widened and sharpened, genuine amusement crinkling up the corners of his eyes adorably. “How ‘bout I just leave that pie off of your bill for you, since I assume that’s why you’re flirting with me,” he teased, his shoulders relaxing marginally.

Sam snorted into his coffee, giving the guy an appreciative nod for bantering back at his brother. Dean was smirking. “Why, thank you...Cas,” he said, eyes flicking to his nametag, then back to his face. “And I do apologize--I promise it was ninety percent sincere, not just pandering.”

Cas chuckled, then glanced away as someone in the kitchen yelled his name. “It’s fine,” he assured Dean, giving him a saucy wink before he had to turn around. “I’ll grab that pie for you,” he added over his shoulder.

Sam noticed the way that Dean’s eyes tracked the retreating man, and he shook his head in amusement, draining the last of the God-awful coffee. _Like a dog with a bone_ , he thought drily. Which was a fitting analogy, he supposed, considering that Dean was no doubt imagining actually boning the waiter.

Laughing at his own joke, Sam leaned back, mentally reviewing their plan for the next day.

* * *

Standing by the window of the First Bank & Trust, Sam glanced around, evaluating the level of security they were up against. “Small towns, man,” he muttered, noting that there were only a handful of cameras--and not even the good-quality kind--and one security guard, who was currently leaning against the wall by one of the tellers, seemingly flirting with the redhead behind the counter.

Dean shrugged, adjusting his grip on the duffle bag containing his guns and tools. “It’s like a vacation for us,” he joked. “Almost too easy.” He straightened his shoulders. “Right, so should we go with version one, or--”

Abruptly Dean stopped speaking, and Sam glanced over at him questioningly. His brother was staring toward the glass doors about twenty feet away, a conflicted look crossing his face. Sam followed his gaze, and sighed when he recognized the man who had just entered the bank as the waiter from last night-- _Cas_ , he recalled.

“Dean, if we don’t go now--” he started, but his brother shot him a look, and Sam stopped, tilting his head to prompt Dean to speak.

“I don’t want to do it while he’s in here,” Dean admitted. “If this turns into some ugly hostage situation, I don’t need that kind of distraction.”

Sam’s eyebrows shot up. Dean rarely considered anyone a distraction, even if he happened to want to fuck them. “What is it about the waiter?” he asked dryly, not missing the faint blush that darkened his brother’s cheeks at his tone.

There was only a second of hesitation before Dean gave an awkward half-shrug, smiling weakly. “Dunno, dude, I just liked him.” He glanced over at where Cas was standing in line, waiting with a small, patient smile. “Didn’t you?” he added, giving Sam a knowing look that reminded the younger Winchester of far too many spectacular nights.

Sam rolled his eyes, but his shoulders relaxed, and he nodded, reaching out a hand to take Dean’s duffle for him. “Well, we’ve been on an upswing; if you wanna go for it, we can stay an extra day.”

Dean gave his brother a long, searching look, though the excitement in his eyes was obvious, sealing the deal for Sam. “You sure you’re okay with it?” he asked, pressing, and Sam smiled, clapping a hand on his brother’s shoulder and squeezing.

“As long as I get a taste, too,” he said with a wink, and Dean nodded obligingly. “Then go forth and conquer.”

Dean grinned wolfishly, turning and heading across the bank to where Cas had just finished at the teller.

“Howdy, stranger,” he said in greeting, and a warm frisson of pleasure trickled down his spine when Cas glanced up, those cornflower blue eyes widening in recognition, then wrinkling in a pleased smile.

“Well, hello again,” he said softly, stepping to one side to speak, and Dean followed him, moving just close enough to be in Cas’ personal space, without invading it. Cas was eyeing him with genuine interest. “I didn’t catch your name last night.”

“Ah, yeah, my bad,” Dean said, offering his hand with a sharp smile. “Dean.” When Cas’ hand slipped into his, Dean gripped it securely, already confident that an edge of dominance would benefit him in this particular chase.

It was a good guess, judging by the way Cas’ eyes darkened, and he licked his lips, fingers flexing inside the cage of Dean’s slightly larger hand. “Nice to meet you,” Cas murmured. “Are you--new in town, or...?”

Dean chuckled, releasing his hand slowly, leaning sideways against the wall. He didn’t ignore the way Cas’ eyes slid across his broad shoulders, and down the long length of his body. “Nah, just passing through. It seems like a great place, though,” he added, and that brightened Cas back up.

“It is,” he agreed, and his posture shifted a little, straightened, his body angling toward Dean, all the signs of interest loud and clear. “If you want--” He paused, licking his lips again, and Dean bit down on a growl, resisting the urge to lean in and capture that tongue. “If you want,” Cas continued, “I can show you around a little. There’s a nice cafe down the street where we could...grab lunch?”

The questioning lilt in his voice was precious, his uncertainty about Dean’s interest in him making him all the more adorable. Dean grinned broadly, moving away from the wall, and gestured toward the door with a sketched half-bow. “Sounds absolutely fantastic,” he said warmly, and God if it wasn’t cute how well Cas responded to him, turning to follow his direction, pupils expanding slightly as he watched Dean move. “Lead on.”

They walked up and down the main street, stopping eventually in the cafe Cas had mentioned, sharing a sandwich and chips. Cas talked animatedly about his life in Sioux Falls, about moving here after college just to save up some money, and then sticking around because it was affordable, and the community was pleasant. It wasn’t his dream life, sure, but it was nice enough.

“Where would you rather be, if you could pick anywhere?” Dean asked, snagging Cas’ coke and taking a long sip. As he’d expected, the action didn’t offend Cas at all; he took a drink himself before speaking, his lips lingering at the edge of the cup where Dean’s had touched it.

Cas was blushing slightly as he set the glass back down. “Well...I don’t know, to be honest. I majored in history in college, so I don’t have a very relevant degree...but I think, honestly?” He grinned a little self-consciously. “I’d just like to wander. I want to go on some big adventure and just live a little.” He paused to eat a chip, then licked the salt from his fingertips, and Dean pressed his own hand against the tabletop, longing to grab the pale digits and suck them clean himself.

Cas’ voice was a little throatier, as if he could see what Dean was imagining, written on his face. “How about you? You said you’re just passing through; where’s home?”

This was an topic that required care. Dean pasted on his best carefree smile, shrugging indifferently. “There isn’t really a ‘home base,’” he said, stealing a chip from Cas’ plate. “My dad travelled for work, and since my mom died when I was a kid, he would take me and my brother along. We grew up on the road, looking after ourselves.” He chuckled. “Nomads all the way.”

Cas was nodding, as if that made perfect sense and didn’t sound rootless or disconnected at all. “The man who was with you at the diner last night--that was your brother?” he asked, and Dean smiled fondly.

“Yeah, that was Sammy.” He stole another sip of coke, then held onto the glass just long enough when he set it back down that when Cas reached for it, their fingers brushed together. Cas’ breath caught quietly.

“You two seem pretty close,” Cas said, only sounding slightly winded.

Dean’s smile widened as he licked condensation off his fingers, drawing Cas’ attention back to his hands. “Oh, we are. We share everything.” _As you’ll hopefully soon find out_.

* * *

It was late afternoon when they ended up at a coffee shop around the corner from the cafe, leaning against the wall at the back of the building and sipping from styrofoam cups. A comfortable silence fell, and Dean debated which move he should use to take things to the next level.

To his surprise, Cas beat him to it, drawing a deep breath as if to steel himself before asking, “Normally I wouldn’t do this, but...well, would it be way too forward of me if I were to kiss you?”

Dean grinned, tossing his cup sideways into a trash bin and tilting his head in invitation. “Cas, I’d be pretty damn disappointed if you _didn’t_ kiss me right now.”

That made the shorter man grin back at him, the expression almost dopey from anticipation, and he stepped away from the wall, setting his cup carefully on the ground. Straightening up, he moved in front of Dean, shifting into his personal space and leaning up on his toes. Then he paused, waiting, with only inches between their mouths.

With a low growl, Dean caught Cas’ face between his hands, yanking him into a hard kiss. Cas moaned at the contact, and the sound went straight to Dean’s cock, making him arch forward needily. He could feel Cas’ hands at his waist, clutching him closer, and Dean leaned back into the wall, tipping Cas more fully against his body.

The kiss was lusty and dirty, all probing tongues and nipping teeth. After a moment, Cas slid his mouth down, switching to sucking and biting lightly at Dean’s throat, and he groaned in approval, tangling one hand into Cas’ thick dark hair to press him closer. Dean’s hips thrust forward instinctively, grinding his erection against Cas’s. The whimper that slipped from the smaller man was pornographically stunning, and Dean grinned as he felt Cas’ fingers clench in his belt loops, pulling himself closer, as if desperate for more friction.

Dropping the hand that wasn’t gripping Cas’ hair down between their bodies, Dean smoothed his palm over the hard curve of Cas’ cock, squeezing and stroking through the denim of his jeans. Cas was writhing against him, simultaneously wriggling into and away from the touch, his body jolting with every contraction of Dean’s hand.

“Please,” he gasped out. “Please, I wanna--want to wait until we--uh,” he cut off, his face reddening, and Dean grinned, knowing exactly where that sentence had been headed.

“Oh, don’t worry, baby, I wasn’t gonna get you off yet,” he murmured, and his tone seemed to inflame Cas’ need, judging by the way he started humping into Dean’s hand. Dean tightened his grip warningly, and Cas went utterly still, breathing heavily, trying to control himself. “You’re gonna wait,” Dean whispered into his ear. “I’m gonna make you wait, and then I’m only gonna let you come once I have you stretched out across my bed, and I’ve pounded your ass so hard you’ll have trouble standing up after. That sound good to you?"

He paused, smiling when Cas nodded into his neck, his breath coming in short hot pants against Dean’s sweat-dampened skin. Then he took a deep breath of his own, because the next bit was always the deal-breaker. “But there’s something you need to understand, before I can fuck you into next week.” A full-body shudder ran through Cas at the words, but he nodded again, waiting for Dean to continue.

Dean nudged him back a few inches, letting Cas see the sinful smile that had settled on his lips. “I meant what I said before. Me and my brother? We share everything. We split one queen bed so we can get cheaper motel rooms. We buy one big meal and share the food. What’s mine is his, and vice versa...and that includes lovers.”

There was a long beat of silence, and Cas looked slightly confused, the drunk-like state of his arousal fading under the new expression. “You mean...at the same time?” he asked, his voice still ragged with lust.

Dean chuckled, stroking his fingers through the chocolate-colored hair beneath his hands, smiling when the action seemed to calm Cas. “No, not usually--never met anyone who wanted it that way,” he answered, feeling a slight thrill at the way Cas was listening so seriously, seemingly not repulsed by what he was hearing. Yet. “But we like the same things in partners, so whenever one of us scores...the other gets some, too.”

He raised one hand to Cas’ face, tracing a finger over the slick, kiss-swollen flesh of his lips, and smiled when Cas’ tongue darted out, tasting the salt on his skin. “So if you say yes, if you come back to our room with me...” Dean leaned in, whispering the words into Cas’ mouth, not quite making contact. “...then after I take you apart, piece by piece...” He grinned as Cas shivered again, unconsciously grinding against Dean’s leg. “Afterward, you can almost certainly expect to be accosted in the shower by Sam.”

Cas blinked owlishly up at him, then licked his lips, seeming to consider the situation carefully. Then he stunned Dean by asking, “Do you ever watch each other?”

The question was unexpected enough that Dean paused for a heartbeat, working out what the inquiry actually meant. At this point, he was still thrilled that Cas hadn’t run away yet.

A slight shrug accompanied his reply. “Sometimes...not very often. Most of our partners agree to the whole ‘sharing’ thing, but they don’t want to be watched. That part is completely up to you,” he added, planting a quick kiss on Cas’ lips.

Cas raised one eyebrow, a twinkle in his eye. “And are you sure that Sam wants me, too?”

Dean smirked, grasping Cas’ hips and tugging him close again, watching hungrily as Cas’ shoulders hunched inward against the burst of pleasure in his groin. “I am certain,” he murmured, watching Cas’ pupils dilate at his tone. “...that Sammy will love fucking you, just as much as I will.”

For a breathless few seconds, Cas merely clung to him, panting quietly against his neck, hips rotating mindlessly against Dean’s, and Dean held him, letting him imagine the scene, think about what he wanted from the brothers--if anything.

Then Cas leaned back with a grin, keeping their lower bodies pressed together while he planted a kiss on Dean’s mouth. “Yes,” he said, his voice quite strong, for all of the arousal deepening it. “Yes, I want to. I want you both.” He licked his lips, then grinned, and it was as if all inhibitions and reservations had simply bled away, leaving his face open and his eyes bright, an undeniable hunger shining in the oceanic depths. “Where is Sam now, at the motel?

Dean nodded, leaving one arm wrapped around Cas’ waist and using the other hand to fish his cell phone out of his back pocket. “Yeah. I’ll call him to come get us. Give you a chance to see him before...we get started,” he finished with a lewd smirk, which Cas returned unabashedly.

Then he startled Dean again by snatching the phone from his hand, opening the camera app and raising it, with the lens pointing down at them. Leaning in, Cas kissed him deeply, and distantly Dean heard the tiny click of the camera going off. Then Cas pulled away, and Dean watched in bemusement as he typed a message under the photo: _He’s in. Come get us? Two Pines Coffee, main street._

Cas handed the phone back, and Dean had to laugh at the sheer ridiculousness of it. Pocketing his phone he turned Cas around and slammed him against the brick wall, crowding him against the hard surface as he leaned in to nibble at his ear before whispering into it. “I...am going to fuck you....five ways...from Friday,” he said, enunciating each word carefully, and grinned as Cas whimpered and bucked against him, trying to steal a kiss while Dean kept him pinned.

The Impala rolled up to the curb five minutes later, and Dean tugged Cas over to the car, holding the back door for him and climbing in after.

Cas immediately leaned forward over the front seat, offering his hand to Sam. “Pleasure to meet you,” he said, grinning playfully, as if they weren’t about to have a bizarre threesome, ten minutes after meeting.

Sam smirked, his eyes raking over the handful of hickies that Dean had already left on Cas’ throat and jaw, and he shook his hand firmly, giving Cas’ fingers a squeeze. “Oh, the pleasure will definitely be mine,” he promised, and then he laughed as Cas blushed, turning back to the wheel with a final wink at them both.

Dean lifted his hand and gave Cas’ raised ass a solid smack, and the darker-haired man dropped back into the seat beside him with a grin. Then he twisted around to climb onto Dean’s lap, straddling him, and pressed him back into the seat with a searing kiss. Dean grunted his approval against Cas’ mouth, molding his hands to the curve of his ass, kneading and squeezing until he had Cas bucking and writhing against him.

Between kisses, Dean glanced up at the rear-view mirror, and smirked when he found Sam eyeing them when he could, his eyes dark with hunger. “Enjoying the view, Sammy?” he asked roughly, giving Cas’ ass another light slap, which only made him keen more loudly, all but riding Dean’s erection through his jeans.

Sam’s reply was a laugh, low and throaty. “Hell yeah, I am.”

By the time they pulled into the motel parking lot, Cas was going for Dean’s fly. Chuckling, he caught Cas’ wrists, lifting them to press gentle kisses to his palms. “We’re here,” he whispered, and Cas nodded, eyes glazing over slightly. Wriggling off of Dean’s lap, Cas let Sam help him out of the backseat, their hands lingering together for a heartbeat as Dean emerged, and then Sam went to unlock the door.

As soon as all three men were through the door, Dean spun around, grabbing Cas by his jacket and slamming him against the door to kiss him. Cas was moaning and bucking his hips, driving Dean crazy, and he growled his approval when Cas obediently dropped his hands to let Dean shove his jacket down his arms and off. Sam caught it from him as it fell, turning to hang it over the back of a chair.

Then Dean dropped to his knees, and Cas cried out in pleasure as Dean worked his jeans open and pulled his straining cock free. Without preamble Dean swallowed him down, and Cas whimpered and grabbed his hair, clutching almost helplessly as Dean sucked him with unbridled enthusiasm.

At some point Cas reopened his eyes, and found Sam standing nearby, watching them hungrily. His hand was on his own cock, stroking it slowly through his jeans as he watched his brother blowing Cas. Releasing Dean’s hair with one hand, Cas shakily raised his arm to reach for Sam, whose eyes darkened further at the invitation. He stepped closer, smirking as Cas grabbed his jacket lapel, pulling him in for their first kiss.

Below them, Dean raised his eyes, slowing down on the blowjob to watch Cas kiss his brother so tenderly, tilting his head to get a clear view. Cas’ movements were sweet and slow, shy, as if he needed permission to have Sam as well. One of Sam’s hands curved around Cas’ jaw as he deepened the kiss, his tongue fucking into Cas’ yielding mouth, prompting him to moan and rock his hips harder against Dean.

Grinning, Dean let Cas’ prick go with a wet pop, then slid sideways and stood, crossing to the bed as he discarded his jacket and t-shirt. Turning back to continue watching them kiss, he sank onto the edge of the bed, toeing off his shoes and socks as Sam pressed Cas back into the door, one hand falling to close around Cas’ cock, still slick from Dean’s mouth.

Cas whined into Sam’s mouth, and managed to pant out, “Can--can I--undress?”

Laughing softly, Sam released him and stepped back with a nod, removing his own coat and shirt as Cas stripped down. When he was in just his underwear, he paused, looking at the two brothers, wearing their jeans and nothing else.

Indecision flickered across his face, and Dean smiled, taking pity and removing the choice from his hands. “Come here,” he ordered softly, and Cas shot him a grateful look as he obeyed. Dean hauled him onto his lap at once, kissing him until Cas was gasping for breath, clinging to Dean’s shoulders.

Slowly Dean slipped his hands beneath the waistline of Cas’ underwear, pushing the fabric down teasingly, exposing inch by inch of smooth skin to Sam’s watching gaze. Sam’s hand was back on his own prick, stroking leisurely as he eyed Cas’ ass appreciatively.

Dean grinned knowingly at his brother, pushing the underwear even further down, before raising one hand to guide Cas’ head down to his neck, practically purring with pleasure as Cas obediently began kissing and nibbling at the sensitive skin of his throat. Dean’s voice was low when he addressed Cas. “You want Sam to stretch your tight little hole open for me? Want him to get you nice and loose, and ready to take my cock?”

His words had Cas shuddering violently against him, arching his hips and thrusting helplessly against Dean’s chest as he knelt over his lap. “Yes,” he gasped out. “Yes, Sam, please, please.”

Sam was wearing a Cheshire cat grin as he stepped forward, bending to dig a bottle of lube out of Dean’s duffle bag before he approached the bed.

Tipping the tube over, he let a short stream of clear gel drizzle down Cas’ crack, and the smaller brunette moaned at the chill. Then he gave a strangled cry of excitement as Sam pressed his fingers against his twitching hole, slowly beginning to massage the lube into his body.

Cas was whimpering, low and lusty, against Dean’s neck, and the older Winchester smiled against his hair. “You like how big and thick Sammy’s fingers are?” he asked softly, rubbing his hands gently over Cas’ trembling shoulders and back. “You want to feel them fucking you open, baby?”

Cas ducked his face down, twisting to peer backward at Sam from beneath Dean’s chin, a hungry little smile carving his face into something manic and utterly debauched. “Yes,” he whispered, nodding and arching his hips, pushing his ass back toward Sam. “Yes, please, I need something inside me, I need to feel the stretch...please, make it burn.”

A grin so feral it was almost sadistic split Sam’s features, and he turned his hand over, extending his little finger and pushing it into Cas’ hole.

The penetration made Cas buck in surprise, but Dean held him still, arms wrapping around his waist to prevent him from squirming away from the intrusion. His hands stroked gently over Cas’ sweat-slicked sides, feeling his body quake and spasm as Sam thrust his little finger in and out, stretching the muscle carefully. “Shh, shh, you’re okay,” Dean whispered against the shaking man’s forehead, kissing him and feeling him draw deep breaths, steadying himself to accept the invading digits.

Meeting Sam’s gaze over Cas’ head, Dean smiled at his brother, who was watching Cas’ hole stretch around his finger with raw want. “How’s he feel, Sammy?” Dean asked hoarsely, and Cas whined eagerly at the objectifying way that Dean spoke over him, as if he were merely a toy for their pleasure.

Sam’s eyes were burning as he flicked a glance up at Dean, a carnal smile tugging at his lips. “His ass is so fucking hot and tight, Dean, it’s incredible,” he murmured, stroking his free hand over Cas’ back, soothing him as he continued to twist and thrust his finger. “Feels fucking amazing.”

Listening to them, Cas whimpered, arching back in search of more contact with Sam’s finger. Laughing, Sam straightened up, and pulled his hand back.

Cas whined in protest at the loss, but Dean silenced the sound with a hard kiss. His eyes were open, watching eagerly as Sam rubbed lube onto his index finger, and he winked his approval when Sam looked to him for the go-ahead.

When he thrust his finger into Cas, the rougher penetration made Cas cry out loudly, his mouth tearing away from Dean’s as he threw his head back in pleasure. The stretch was much harsher, and Sam was becoming more aggressive, fingering Cas with less tenderness than before. Cas clearly loved it. He shoved his hips back, seeking more, fingers leaving stark white imprints on Dean’s arms as he clutched at him, wordless pleas for more falling from his lips.

Dean reached one hand between them, closing his fingers around Cas’ cock and fisting him slowly, loving the way Cas let him work him toward climax, never quite letting him reach the peak. Cas was moaning like a whore, unashamedly and loudly, fucking himself back and forth between Sam’s thrusting fingers and into Dean’s stroking hand.

Then Sam pulled his hand back again, and leaned around to swallow Cas’ protest in a hard kiss. “You’re all stretched out, all loose and open, “ he whispered, biting lightly at Cas’ swollen mouth. “You ready for Dean’s cock now? Want it bad?”

Cas shuddered against Dean, nodding clumsily, and Dean released his prick with an eager inhalation. Sam wrapped his arms around Cas, supporting his limp weight as he shifted off of Dean’s lap, letting him slide further up on the bed. Above the blissed-out brunette’s head, the brothers exchanged a look, agreeing silently.

Reaching out, Dean clasped Cas’ chin, refocusing his attention on Dean. “You get to choose this next bit,” he told him softly, smiling when Cas leaned in, trying to steal a kiss. “You can lie on your back if you want, or be on your knees. But either way, I’m claiming your ass now, and Sammy’s gonna use that pretty mouth of yours. Which way do you want it, babe?”

A violent shudder ran through Cas’ entire body, and then he slid forward onto the bed. Twisting around, he all but collapsed onto his back with his head at the end of the bed, tilting back to peer up at Sam upside-down. Sam groaned at the sight of him, tugging his prick free of his jeans and stroking it above Cas’ face. Beaming, Cas reached for him, and Sam stepped closer, leaning down to allow Cas to start licking and sucking at the head of his cock.

Watching the display in front of him, Dean smirked, running his hands up Cas’ thighs and stomach, rubbing the skin and feeling the muscle beneath it stretch and flex with pleasure. Opening his own jeans, he leaned forward, teasing the head across Cas’ now-gaping hole. A low cry came from the man beneath him, muffled by Sam’s dick in his mouth. The words were shapeless, but his meaning was clear: _please, just fuck me_!

The brothers shared another predatory grin between them, and Dean drove in, gripping Cas’ hips tightly to hold him steady for Sam as Dean fucked into him hard, his hips snapping forward rough and fast. Underneath them, Cas howled in pleasure, his hands dropping from Sam’s waist to tangle helplessly in the sheets, holding on for dear life as he was fucked at both ends.

Sam was thrusting into his mouth with surprising gentleness, and watching Cas take it, his jaw spread obscenely wide, Dean growled low in his throat. “Fucking beautiful,” he panted, slamming in deep just to watch Cas twitch and jump. “Seeing you take his dick like that, it’s gorgeous, Cas.” His hands wandered across Cas’ chest, fingers flicking over the hardened nipples and then closing over them in gentle pinches, making Cas cry out. “Can you take it all the way, baby?” he asked hoarsely. “Can you take his cock all the way down your throat for me?”

The sound that emerged from Cas’ mouth was primarily an incoherent whine, but there was an unmistakable “yes” in there, too. Dean looked expectantly up at his brother, who grinned ferally, and shoved his cock as deeply as possible into Cas’ throat. He went still immediately, effectively gagging Cas and cutting off his airway, and the responding spasms that wracked the pinned man’s body made Dean groan helplessly, his thrusts speeding up. One hand rose shakily to stroke down Cas’ bared throat, fingertips tracing the actual, visible bulge where Sam’s cock was buried. Dean’s gaze slid up to meet Sam’s, which mirrored his awe back at him. “Fucking stunning,” he breathed.

Cas was shaking violently, his heartbeat going haywire, and finally Sam withdrew, pulling out completely and bending down to press tender kisses to Cas’ swollen lips and cheeks as he wheezed in air. “You okay?” he asked gently, and Dean slowed down, letting Cas catch his breath, and focus on Sam’s words. “Do you need us to stop?” Sam added, stroking a hand over Cas’ chest, feeling his thundering heart.

Cas shuddered and shook his head, and when he spoke, his voice was cracked and broken, and absolutely fucking beautiful. “Can we--can I turn over? Can I get--on my knees?”

Sam looked up at Dean, who gave a startled, delighted laugh, and stopped his lazy thrusting, then pulled out carefully. Together they gently rolled Cas over, and he rose unsteadily onto his knees, then arched his hips teasingly to invite Dean back in. Dean gave a low rumble of pleasure as he pushed inside, making Cas buck forward. One of Cas’ hands reached for Sam, who obligingly slid closer to let Cas resume sucking him.

Sam’s eyes were burning as he looked over Cas’ body, watching his brother fuck into him with abandon, and he grinned as he met Dean’s gaze. “He takes it like a fucking pro,” Sam told him, and Cas whined happily around his cock, making Sam laugh softly. “This goddamn mouth,” he murmured, reaching down to stroke Cas’ jawline. “Just made for being face-fucked, I swear.”

Dean grunted his approval, his hips picking up speed again. He reached up to grip Cas’ hair, guiding his mouth on Sam’s dick, and tugged lightly to get his attention. “Can I come in your ass, baby?” he whispered, watching as Cas’ eyes rolled back in his head just a little. “Can I pump you full of my come, Cas? I wanna fill you up and watch it drip back out of your fucked-out, perfect little hole.”

Cas was moaning, the word _yes_ mingled in among the breathless noises, and the vibrations around Sam’s cock made the younger Winchester spasm and groan, his hands tangling into Cas’ hair as well, twisting to meet Dean’s, and they held on together.

Watching Cas’ jaw flex and stretch so unnaturally wide around his brother’s prick, Dean grinned, tightening his fingers on Sam’s until he blinked hazily, glancing up to meet Dean’s eyes. “Don’t you think he’d look gorgeous with come all over his face, too, Sammy?”

Sam smirked back at him, using his unoccupied hand to stroke Cas’ cheeks until he opened his eyes again, staring up at Sam hungrily. Sam slowed his thrusts down, until he was just leisurely pressing his cock in and out of Cas’ mouth. “Would you like that?” he asked softly, and Cas blinked, his eyes asking for clarification. “You wanna be filled up, and covered in come? Your ass dripping with Dean’s, and mine covering that pretty face, make you look like the good little slut that you are?”

Cas’ eyes fluttered closed again, and he nodded around his mouthful, panting out another yes. Sam withdrew just far enough to let him speak, and he rasped out, “Yes. Yes, want it, need it, please...just need to stuffed full and dripping with it, want your come all over me and inside me, please...”

That was enough incentive for the brothers. Dean’s hands returned to gripping Cas’ hips, holding him snugly, and he began pounding his ass in earnest, making Cas scream around Sam’s cock as he thrust back into his mouth, while Cas’ fingers clenched into the bedsheets for support. Sam cried out at the feeling of Cas’ throat flexing with sound, grabbing his head and taking control, thrusting hard and fast, until Cas was literally just holding himself together, staying still and letting the brothers use him.

It was Dean who came first, slamming home as deeply as he could, groaning gutturally as he hit climax, his hips twitching through the aftershocks as he poured himself into Cas.

Then he pulled out carefully, crawling around Cas’ kneeling form to slip his back into the dark brown hair, again meeting and clasping his brother’s fingers among the soft strands. “God, Cas,” he whispered, leaning in to press a kiss to the shaking shoulder, feeling the strain in Cas’ entire body as Sam continued fucking his mouth roughly. “You look so damn good like this, baby...fucked-out ass so full of my come, your head back and your mouth open like a good boy, just taking Sammy’s huge cock like our good little bitch...you’re gonna look so fucking hot with more come dripping down your cheeks, shit.”

Cas whined again, a plea in his voice, and the vibrations were Sam’s undoing. He pulled out just in time, his hand leaving Dean’s to grip his cock as he came, rubbing the spurting head across Cas’ face, smearing his cheeks and nose and lips with pearly white drops.

As Sam stepped away, panting heavily, Dean leaned forward to kiss Cas gently, his tongue probing out to taste his brother’s come on Cas’ mouth. When he drew back, he smirked at the blissed-out look on Cas’ face, then raised a hand to trail his fingers through the wet splashes. He pressed his fingers to Cas’ lips, murmuring praise when Cas obediently opened to him, letting him feed Sam’s come to him drop by drop. His blue eyes blinked open hazily, lust-blown and eager as he swallowed over and over.

Behind them, Sam groaned from the chair that he’d dropped into. “God, that is just the hottest fucking thing,” he said breathlessly, and Dean grinned at him over his shoulder. Leaving some come still on Cas’ cheeks, he patted the brunette’s jaw. “What do you say you help us clean up, babe?” he whispered, and Cas’ eyes brightened in agreement, awareness returning and sharpening his gaze.

He dipped down, keeping his ass in the air to avoid spilling Dean’s come, and both brothers groaned as he obediently began sucking and licking Dean’s cock clean. When he had finished, he slid off of the bed, managing to be graceful about it, and crawled carefully over to Sam to give his dick the same treatment.

While Cas was still on the floor in front of Sam, Dean came up behind him and reached down, circling his fingertips over Cas’ puffy, swollen hole, now slick and dripping with his come. There were streaks of it sliding slowly down his thighs. “Fucking gorgeous,” Dean whispered, and Cas shivered with pleasure at the praise.

With his cock cleaned and tucked away, Sam leaned forward, nudging Cas until he turned around, leaving him facing Dean on his hands and knees as Sam crouched down, his tongue slipping out to lap up the rivulets, and Cas whined and arched back into the contact, his eyes closing in bliss.

Dean dropped to his knees in front of them, dipping his tongue into Cas’ mouth to taste him, feeling Cas practically purr as Sam slid higher and higher, kissing and sucking at the skin around Cas’ swollen hole, gathering Dean’s come into his mouth without swallowing it.

Then he eased around in front of Cas, and Dean obligingly moved back, watching with a soft moan of approval as Sam leaned in to kiss Cas, feeding Dean’s come into his mouth. Cas let out a happy whimper, eagerly drinking the thick fluid out Sam’s mouth.

When he’d given it all to Cas, Sam drew back, smirking at his brother’s stunned face. “Thought he should have a taste of both of us,” he said with a chuckle.

Standing up, the brothers gently lifted Cas’ smaller frame up and laid him out on the bed. Sam’s eyes were shining. “You want the honors?” he asked softly, and Dean nodded, waiting until Sam had slid up the bed to cradle Cas’ head gently in his hands before bending over, at long last taking Cas’ still-throbbing erection in hand.

Cas moaned a wordless plea, and Dean laughed softly. “I got you,” he whispered. “I told you I’d get you off, once you were all stretched out and well-fucked and happy.”

Cas arched off of the bed as Dean sucked him down, his movements frenzied and clumsy as Sam reached across his chest, gently tweaking and pinching his nipples as Dean worked him rapidly toward climax.

It didn’t take long.

Cas came with a hoarse shout, his hips bucking wildly and his hands grasping at Sam’s waist. Dean sat up, grinning at Sam as they watched Cas come down slowly, gasping and panting. His eyes were wide and shining when he cracked them open again. “Fucking brilliant,” he wheezed out, and the brothers laughed gently.

An hour later, after a long and lazy shower for all three of them, they retired to the bed again, with Cas curled up between the Winchesters. The television played softly in the background, no one watching it. There was mention of ordering Chinese take-out, but no one could be bothered to get dressed to answer the door. Sam had brought a water bottle to bed, occasionally insisting that Cas drink a little more, to stay hydrated after all that exertion. And when Cas began to shiver uncontrollably some time later, Dean wrapped his arms around him, cuddling him closer to his chest and whispering in his ear, “You were absolutely beautiful, Cas. What you gave us was incredible.” Eventually, they drifted off to sleep, in one massive tangle of arms and legs

* * *

In the morning, Cas remained stretched out on the bed, slowly testing and flexing his muscles, wincing and smiling self-deprecatingly as his joints popped and creaked in protest, much to the brothers’ amusement. He watched them tidy the room up, giggling when Sam sprayed some air freshener, and ducking under the blankets, laughing, when Sam responded by spraying some at him.

“How long are you staying in town?” he asked softly, and there it was, the bitch-slap of reality.

Sam was silent, but Dean turned toward the bed carefully, keeping his voice neutral. “We never really plan that part,” he hedged. “We stay where we are until we need to leave again. Usually when we’re low on cash and there’s nowhere left to get more.”

Cas raised an eyebrow, looking mildly curious, as if they were merely discussing interesting hobbies. “What do you do for the cash?”

There was a pregnant pause, and then Cas’ eyes widened fractionally, and he sat up, suddenly looking much more intrigued. “What were you doing in the bank yesterday?” he asked, and there was a breathlessness there, a note of interest that had nothing to do with unease or suspicion.

Sam shot Dean a warning look, his back stiffening, but Dean just bit his cheek, weighing possible replies.

Cas hopped off of the bed, still nude, looking back and forth between them excitedly. “Were you going to _rob_ it?” he asked, and it was definitely there, a note of excitement that a normal person would not have during this conversation.

“Is that what you are?” Cas pushed on. “Traveling, what, bandits? Con artists?”

Sam sighed, shooting Dean another hard look. “Something...like that. Normally there isn’t a ‘morning after’ with our hookups, so this is...different.” He eyed Cas, wondering what they were going to do if he flipped directions and turned on them.

Hope, anticipation, and nervousness flooded Cas face. “Would you...would you ever consider letting someone tag along with you?” he asked, and there was a rough edge in his voice, but whether it was from nerves, or from the abuse it had endured the night before, Dean wasn’t sure.

Both brothers stared at him in disbelief, and then Dean couldn’t help but laugh. “Are you serious? Cas, this--it’s not a joke, it’s not casual, what we do. It’s leaving _everything_ that you know behind, forever. It’s giving up stability, permanence, all of that. It’s just us and the car, and the next city we’re hitting, always on the move, always running.”

A smirk was flickering around the edges of Cas’ face. “Sounds a lot like that adventure I was telling you I wanted.” His eyes sharpened, and he stepped closer, his voice growing more intense. “Isn’t that why you two do it? For the adrenaline high, the freedom from rules and society? Just the two of you, and whatever the fuck you want?” He glanced down at his own naked body, and chuckled. “Or, you know, whoever?”

Dean couldn’t deny that, and he glanced at Sam, his expression betraying his increasing inclination to agree to Cas’ request. Sam rolled his eyes, looking at Cas with dead seriousness. “It’s not a decision you can make at the drop of a hat like this, Cas.”

Cas shook his head, smiling, and stepped forward to press a kiss to Sam’s mouth. Startled, he didn’t resist, letting Cas plunder his mouth hungrily.

Then Cas pulled away, turning to Dean and kissing him as well, and Dean responded immediately, wrapping his arm around Cas’ waist.

Pinned against his chest, with an expression that said he was perfectly alright with that, Cas looked back at Sam. “Last night was the best thing I’ve ever experienced,” he said, his eyes burning. “I want more. I want all of it. I want you both.” He glanced at Dean, who smiled affirmingly, and Cas’s face broke into an eager grin. “I want to go with you.”

Sam blinked several times, seemingly at a loss for words, and then looked to Dean for help. His brother grinned, reaching down to squeeze Cas’ ass roughly, making him gasp in pain at the stimulation of his abused flesh. “I’m down with it,” Dean said firmly, loosening his grip as Cas wriggled against him. “As long as you remember your place,” he added, mostly teasing, but a spark lit in Cas’ eyes, and Dean knew then that they were goners.

Cas grinned cheekily, slipping free of Dean’s arm and dropping to his knees between them. Under the brothers’ stunned faces, he opened Dean’s jeans, simultaneously reaching back to gesture Sam closer in order to do the same for him.

"Oh, I'll know my place," he said, his voice gravel rough, and a shiver ran through both the brothers as he leaned forward, his hands curving over their rising erections. "It'll be here--right where you like me."

Well, there was no arguing with that.


End file.
